


Spock The Cockblock

by IntoTheDarknessBones (AndrewGarfieldIsGod)



Series: Cockblocked Through Space and Time [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Crack Fic, Crossover, Funny, Humor, M/M, don't take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewGarfieldIsGod/pseuds/IntoTheDarknessBones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean really wants to have sex in Jim's chair. Spock, however, seems to have higher standards of appropriate bridge behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spock The Cockblock

The bridge was empty. One of the few times that there was no one there.

Dean smirked and made his way over to the Captain’s chair and sat down.

Jim stepped onto the bridge, walked over to Dean, and hit him backside the head.

“Out of the chair, Dean.” Jim said as he pushed dean out of his chair.

“Watch it, dude! I let you sit shotgun in the Impala, so it’s only fair that I get a few minutes in your chair.”

“Yeah, not even close to the same thing.” Jim said sitting down in the Captain’s chair.

Sitting on the floor, Dean rubbed the back of his head.

Dean tilted his head and grinned up and Jim.

“You know, the view from down here is pretty good.”

“Of course it is.” Jim said as he spread his legs farther apart.

“You know, since we’re alone here, there are a lot of things we could do together, Captain.”

Jim looked up when Dean called him ‘Captain’.

“There’s only one thing you want when you call me Captain.”

“I’m glad you figured that one out all on your own.” Dean replied as he got on his knees and put one hand on Jim’s knee.

Jim grabbed Dean by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up on the chair so that Dean was straddling him and then put one hand on either side of his waist and pulled him down so that Dean was sitting in his lap.

“Please elaborate on the things that you have decided we can do in my chair, Dean.” Jim said with a smirk.

“How about you let me show you.” Dean whispered into his ear as he pulled Jim closer to him and lifted up his shirt.

“I think we’re going to need to lose some clothes for this one to work… Captain.”

“Fuck, let’s do this. Let’s do this now.”

Dean grinned as he began to pull down Jim’s pants.

“Permission to have sex in your chair, sir?”

“Fuck…” Jim moaned as Dean slipped one hand down Jim’s pants and began to take off Jim’s shirt with his other hand.

“Permission granted. Permission fucking granted.”

Just as Dean and Jim’s mouths met, they heard someone step onto the bridge.

“Am I interrupting something, Captain?” Spock said raising one eyebrow.

Jim quickly pulled his pants up and put his uniform shirt back on.  
“Uh… Nothing. No, you weren’t interrupting anything, Commander.”

“Yes, obviously I wasn’t” Spock said in his usual tone of voice.

“Shit.” Dean muttered under his breath as Jim all but pushed him out of his chair.

“We were, uh… Um…” Jim stuttered as he searched for a half decent answered to an obvious situation that Spock has walked in on.

“We were going to fuck in the Captain’s chair.” Dean announced as he leaned on the chair.

“Dean, just shut up already.” Jim said as he covered his face with one hand.

“I think I’ll be leaving now. I’ll be in my quarters, sir.” Spock said as he turned around and left the bridge.

“That was embarrassing.” Jim mumbled under his breath.

“Yeah, but I’m sure that your chair will be here for a while. We’ll get a chance to do this some other time, Captain.”

Jim groaned when Dean called him ‘Captain’ again.

“My quarters. We’re going to my quarters right now.” Jim said as he grabbed Dean by the hand and led him off the bridge.

“So you’re a take charge kind of guy. I like that… I like that a lot in my Captain.”

“I’m glad because this Captain is going to give you orders all night long, and you will obey.”

“Oh, hell yes.” Dean replied as the turbo lift doors shut behind them.

The crew pretended not to hear the loud noises coming from the Captain’s quarters that night. It wasn’t the first night that they had to ignore the loud noises coming from Jim’s quarters.

The Captain’s chair could wait, but Jim Kirk had made Dean a promise about that chair, and Captain Kirk always keeps his promises. Always.


End file.
